the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mammal Wars
The Mammal Wars is a monster series written by the wiki founder. It is the spin off series to the monster series Defenders of Earth and because of this, many of its animal characters show similarities to the animal characters from the original series. Alongside Defenders of Earth, The Mammal Wars is the second piece of literature to be a trans wiki article because it also appears on the second untermation wiki. Background Original titled "Mammal Wars", the series was conceived as a spin off to Defenders of Earth which would also make it the second spin off series written by the wiki founder alongside The Recruits. It sees the use of mammal characters that would originally have been used in Defenders of Earth as enemies of Firroth to counter the more reptilian foes of the dragon such as the Hydras and other dragons. However, the idea of seeing reptiles attack mammals would be seen as far too simplistic so the wiki founder decided to pit mammals against each other and also because of the fact that the wiki founder considered monsters fighting mammals would be seen as inappropriate. Story line The story line of The Mammal Wars is presumably set in the 51st Century. It starts with the trial of scientists Forbflaith Hennessy and Katja Naganowska, both of whom are arrested at the end of Battle of the Foxes (Jenna Lillywhite is also arrested but she escapes and becomes the Surgeon's fourth companion). In this trial, both women are sentenced to life imprisonment with Katja being imprisoned at the Firevault Institute but later transferred to HMP Downview and Forbflaith being sent to the Blackstorm Institute in Oxfordshire having been transferred from HMP Bronzefield. Katja remains in prison but Forbflaith escapes and flees to Buckinghamshire. Once she gets into Buckinghamshire, she enlists the help of a criminal organization known as the Women of the Night to help her in her experiments and in doing so gets hold of a fox known as Seslinian and once again, once this fox is released, all hell breaks loose and the fox begins terrorizing the county. Like Defenders of Earth, later stories eventually show Seslinian in a more heroic light despite the fact he has been altered by Forbflaith and the consequences of what happened to other foxes altered by her. As he becomes more heroic, Seslinian begins to protect England from threats such as Jomnune the spotted hyena. Similarities to other stories Thanks to the series being a spin off to Defenders of Earth, many of the animal characters show various similarities to the heroes and villains of the series. For example, Seslinian shares many similarities to Firroth while Jomnune shares many similarities to the primary antagonist of Defenders and Firroth's sworn enemy Inhusrelun. While it does not crossover with the Surgeon stories at all, The Mammal Wars does reuse some characters from the series. In particular, the series brings back the scientists Forbflaith Hennessy and her accomplice Katja Naganowska who are human antagonists of Bounder and the Time Lord but reform in Battle of the Foxes and are arrested at the end of the story. The series also brings back two groups from The Yeti Factor: The first organization it brings back is the Women of the Night which is a resistance group fighting the Great Intelligence but is reformed as a criminal organization and it also brings back the students and reforms them as being a gang. The series also bares a similarity to animal literature because the location of Buckinghamshire which is where Forbflaith moves to after being released from Bronzefield is also used in the story Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame as the location of Fox-Baiting and it is where Fox-baiters take Vixen, her daughter Dreamer and her rival Lady Blue. Oxfordshire which is also the location of Forbflaith's new prison, the Blackstorm Institue, is also used as the original home of Lady Blue, Vixen and the Farthing Wood animals in Journey of the Vixen. Animals in the series Main article: Animals (The Mammal Wars) Stories in the series Category:Literature